drawerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TP87/Useless Facts? USELESS FACTS !!!!!
YEEEES!! FACTS!!!! The average life of a taste bud is 10 days. In 1980, a Las Vegas hospital suspended workers for betting on when patients would die. Dibble means to drink like a duck. It was once against the law to have a pet dog in a city in Iceland. A B-25 bomber crashed into the 79th floor of the Empire State Building on July 28, 1945. A giraffe can clean its ears with its 21-inch tongue! In France, there’s a place called Y. One in every 4 Americans has appeared on television at least once in their life. In ancient Rome, when a man testified in court he would swear on his testicles. The average human will shed 40 pounds of skin in a lifetime. A Virginia law requires all bathtubs to be kept inside the house Truck driving is the most dangerous occupation by accidental deaths (799 in 2001). A group of toads is called a knot. At any given time, there are at least 1,800 thunderstorms in progress over the earth’s atmosphere. The top butterfly flight speed is 12 miles per hour. Some moths can fly 25 miles per hour! The most powerful earthquake to strike the United States occurred in 1811 in New Madrid, Missouri. The quake shook more than one million square miles, and was felt as far as 1,000 miles away. In every episode of Seinfeld there is a Superman somewhere. Babies are born without knee caps. They don’t appear until the child reaches 2-6 years of age. The Bible, the world’s best-selling book, is also the world’s most shoplifted book. More than 1,000 different languages are spoken on the continent of Africa. Half of all bank robberies take place on a Friday. Sharon Stone was the first Star Search spokes model. Elvis had a twin brother named Garon, who died at birth, which is why Elvis middle name was Aron. In 1980, a Las Vegas hospital suspended workers for betting on when patients would die. Dr. Seuss pronounced his name “soyce”. Our eyes are always the same size from birth, but our nose and ears never stop growing. In Utah, it is illegal to swear in front of a dead person. Due to precipitation, for a few weeks, K2 is taller than Mt. Everest. A scholar who studies the Marquis de Sade is called a Sadian not a Sadist. What is called a “French kiss” in the English speaking world is known as an “English kiss” in France. Insects outnumber humans 100,000,000 to one. Table tennis balls have been known to travel off the paddle at speeds up to 160 km/hr. Experts at Intel say that micro processor speed will double every 18 months for at least the next 10 years. The giant squid has the largest eyes in the world. Your tongue is the only muscle in your body that is attached at only one end. Do you want more? YES! NO! MAYBE! CANDY! To Whom voted "free ice cream" in my previous blog: Here :3 Category:Blog posts